Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of proceeding DNA amplification based on solid-phase PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction), using a DNA microarray having DNA chains, which act as primers, bound through a covalent bond to the surface of a glass substrate modified with a predetermined amino-silane reagent.
Non-Patent Document 2 gives a description suggesting feasibility of a device applicable to the novel PCR technique, based on characteristics of hybridization with a predetermined DNA chain and thermal stability under PCR-like environment, evaluated using a DNA microarray having a poly(methyl methacrylate) in place of a glass substrate, and having DNA fragments immobilized on the surface thereof.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Adessi, Celine et al., “Solid phase DNA amplification: Characterization of primer attachment and amplification mechanisms”, Nucleic Acids Research, 2000, Vol. 20, No. 20, e87
[Non-Patent Document 2] Fixe, F. et al., “Functionalization of poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) as a substrate for DNA microarrays”, Nucleic Acids Research, 2004, Jan. 12, Vol. 32, No. 1, e9